


In which not even wounds can quiet Masamune’s Libido

by tacotits



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: I don't know what else to tell you, M/M, Yoichi is there too!, basically they do it on Masamune's motorcycle, because this is set in the Dokugan verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacotits/pseuds/tacotits
Summary: When the Date Masamune finally woke, despite how his body was covered in bandages and burdened in pain, a small bit of silver lining could be seen.  Kojūrō had lead Team Dokugan back to the nearest safe haven--Kai. And to Date Masamune, Kai meant one thing: Sanada Yukimura. [takes place in the Dokugan universe] [DateSana]





	In which not even wounds can quiet Masamune’s Libido

**Author's Note:**

> So this story takes place in the Dokugan universe, aka that one manga where Masamune is the head of a motorcycle gang called "Team Dokugan." For those not familiar with the story, it's basically a modern AU and all the characters exist more or less unchanged, with the exception of an add-on named Yoichi. He's a teen from Oshu who helped Masamune out a lot and is a (questionably) important member of the team.

If asked, Masamune would explain that retreats and running away we're no different. Turning around with a tail between your legs? NONSENSE! His name was Date Masamune! He could and would defeat every enemy that came charging at him. Getting a little battered up didn't matter as long as he destroyed whatever asshole attacked them this time. Death hadn't even been on his mind.

Until consciousness had been ripped from him and he lay sprawled out in the dirt. His left arm strewn about in strange direction as blood pooled from his side, staining the earth below him.

To Kojūrō, keeping his Lord and the leader of Ōshū safe came at utmost priority. Fighting a tough fight was something to be applauded. Fighting a losing fight, however, was just foolhardy. As strong as an opponent may be, dying on the battlefield was unacceptable. People back home eagerly waited for their return. The whole of Team Dokugan needed their leadership. If a retreat became necessary to save their lives, then so be it.

Masamune could gripe all he wanted--Kojūrō had been the one to carry his bloody and seemingly lifeless body away from that fight. He wasn't about to let his young lord be taken away from him again.

Of course, when the grumpy dragon finally woke, body covered in bandages and burdened in pain, a small bit of silver lining could be seen. Kojūrō had lead Team Dokugan back to the nearest safe haven--Kai. And to Date Masamune, Kai meant one thing:

Sanada Yukimura.

This being said, the fact that he couldn't fight his rival at the moment only served to worsen his mood. He hadn't just lost, he had gotten his ass kicked so hard that Kojūrō had to drag him back to Kai. Where he couldn't even face his damn Rival. (Unfortunately, this was all much worse to him than the fact that he had put his life and the lives of the entire Team Dokugan in danger.) He wasn't pouting. He was pissed! With himself, with the fact that Kojūrō had made them retreat, with needing to rely on Old Man Shingen to take care of them, with the whole damn world!!! Kojūrō, not surprisingly, spent the first week of Masamune's recovery sighing and rubbing his temples a lot.

Slowly though, the head of Ōshū's bad moods decreased with the removal of his bandages. Yoichi laughed at the idea, but as far as Kojūrō (and most of Team Dokugan) was concerned, it was the presence of the hot-blooded crimson demon of Kai that caused Masamune's spirits to soar. Despite his social ineptitude, the young tiger had been an extremely good caretaker. The look on his face when Kojūrō's had first arrived in Kai with the bloodied Lord in his arms was enough to make the protective retainer allow him to stay at the wounded dragon's bedside until he regained consciousness. The days following, he had been a constant source of aid-- changing bandages, inquiring about the dragon's well-being, distracting him with stories and questions--all without getting in the way. Kojūrō had been extremely grateful, especially because of the way his Lord's smiles came back. Yoichi made a few comments about Masamune surely preferring some good looking female company to nurse him back to health, but he was ignored by the group. The team had made quite a few trips to Kai by this point, and the bond between the dragon and the young tiger was quite plain to see. 

**

Almost two weeks had passed, and Masamune's anxiety could no longer be appeased by his rival's smiles. The cast on his arm had been reduced to a light splint and a sling, the scrapes on his face had been reduced to mere red lines, and the bandages on his side and chest we're more of a formality than anything now. But still, he was barred from sword practice and motorcycle riding. And it was making him crazy.

One morning after his exercises, Yukimura offered to give the antsy dragon a tour of the city. While the idea was extremely tempting at first, Masamune was soon struck by an unappealing thought--he was banned from using his motorcycle, so they would have to walk around the city, on foot. He had heard and seen quite a few ludicrous things since returning from overseas, but Masamune the Pedestrian was perhaps the worst. In fact, he disliked the idea so much that he might not even have gone at all if not for the stern look Kojūrō gave him. With a sigh that sounded all too much like the scarred man, he accepted his rival's outstretched hand. "WHATEVER," he grumbled, as they walked out of Shingen's massive compound and into the glittering city. 

As incredibly lame as walking was, Kai turned out to be pretty nice. Being around the tiger cub had its perks too. While their relationship had been bordering on romantic for quite a while now, the two of them hadn't had any alone time since Team Dokugan's last visit to Kai. After perhaps their biggest victory since the liberation of Ōshū, the team's need to party was more than justifiable. Kai had been close by, and the ample supply of good wine and food coupled with a safe place to sleep and store their bikes for the night, made it so even Kojūrō couldn’t say no. Takeda Shingen had been more than happy to have them back in the city. He had even been willing to host their massive celebration (after he and Masamune had a brief private meeting and agreed on a few mysterious terms). Even Yoichi was granted permission to partake in the festivities, and the party lasted long into the night. Partway through, Masamune singled Yukimura out. They would up in the latter's room where they finally did each other the favor of doing each other. Despite how loud the two rivals were, most of the team (except poor, poor Kojūrō) had been too drunk to notice, and even if they had, the loud satisfied moans elicited from Yukimura felt more like bragging rights than anything. They had been drunk, sure, but it was GOOD.

Even now, in the bright daylight and frustrating public of the city, the dragon could definitely feel the hunger coiling in his stomach. Wounds be damned, he definitely needed to fuck his rival again before he left Kai. 

It wasn't until the warm hours of the afternoon that Masamune finally spotted a convenient looking alleyway. With nothing but a smirk, he pulled his rival off the sidewalk and down a ways to a spot that looked less grimy than even the cleanest alleys in Ōshū. Yukimura didn't have time for more than a confused look. Even with his left arm in a sling, Date Masamune could not be stopped; he threw his right palm against the concrete behind Yukimura's head, effectively pinning him to the wall. Masamune always forgot how close they were in height. His pushed close (ignoring how this squished his injured arm between them), pleased at how their eyes were almost level.

As always, Yukimura wasted no time matching him. Hands responded instantly, almost instinctively, gipping the jean fabric of his beloved jacket and pulling him into a searing kiss. They were rivals in more than just fighting. God, the heat from the young tiger always got his blood pumping, warming him to his very toes. Nothing had ever made him feel so very alive before. One hand slid down, gripping the dragon's ass firmly as Yukimura attempted to pull him closer. He could feel himself moaning into the kiss, shit.

The unusable state of his left arm felt all too pronounced as his rival continued to gain territory. It was almost like the bastard has been the one to initiate this in the first place! With a growl, Masamune pulled his face back, before assaulting Yukimura's neck with nips and kisses, determined to regain control. Deep moans and fingers digging deep into his back came as his reward. Yukimura would not be stopped though. He upped his offense as well, sliding his toned thigh between the dragon's legs. Next, he only had to grind up before the dragon was gasping. 

English curse words followed, and the tiger had the gall to chuckle at him.

"I see that we are evenly matched as always, Masamune-Dono."

"HA! I should have known you would be on the same page, Sanada." He had pulled back so their eyes could meet, but now all he could think about were the soft pink lips in front of him. He ran his tongue slowly along the edge of his upper lip, thoughts distracted by all the parts of Yukimura he hadn't tasted yet and all the parts he wanted to taste again. This did not go unnoticed by the tiger, who's mouth parted slightly in response, as he leaned forward ever so slowly.

"What's the matter, Sanada? You hungry?"

The warrior of Kai's stomach growled loudly.

Masamune would have cursed aloud if the embarrassed blush on Yukimura's face hadn't been so goddamn cute. "MY DEEPEST APOLOGIES, MASAMUNE-DONO." Ow, that was loud, but hot damn, this man was precious.

"NO PROBLEM, Sanada." He couldn't suppress a smile.

"Your perceptiveness impresses me as always!! I am amazed that you realized how famished I have become before I did!!" 

Masamune frowned. Wait, he didn't think that the dragon's comment earlier had been about actual food and not--

"But I do request that we see this scuffle of ours finished in the evening. As always, I wish to settle things with you." And as if he hadn't said anything that had relit the flames of desire in Masamune's stomach, he closed the gap between them to put a small but firm kiss on his rival's lips. This done, he neatly untangled himself from the dragon's claws. With a toothy smile, he re-entwined their fingers and led the other out of the alley and back into the light of the now late afternoon.

Masamune couldn't stop grinning: surprise after surprise. This tiger really was the only one who could match him.

*******

Evening had only just overtaken the horizon by the time they arrived back at the complex. No doubt they would have been out for far longer if had Masamune not been sporting and injured arm ("Next time we're on the town, I am going to take you out dancing, Sanada! GET JAZZED UP."), But be things as they were, the couple had simply enjoyed a nice dinner (though it wouldn't have been complete without a healthy debate about battle strategy) before returning home. To the leader of Dokugan though, it felt like they had a curfew. He didn't like it. Night life burst with energy--bright lights and pumping music! And if not that, the road called to him, open and quiet as the stars looked down from above. It was definitely too early to turn in! The two of them had just passed the team's parked motorcycles when an idea dawned on him.

"Sanada, WAIT." The cub paused and looked him with the intensity he was known for, suddenly completely alert.

Kojūrō had banned Masamune from driving his motorcycle, but he had never said that he wasn't allowed to RIDE on one.

He flashed a grin at his rival.

***

"VERY GOOD. You're practically a natural, Sanada."

"This Yukimura shall do his best to reach your expectations, Masamune-Dono!"

First time or no, Yukimura showed exceptional prowess with a motorcycle. Though some of Masamune fretted about the idea of anyone besides him driving his beloved bike, the lure of the road had been too great. Plus the feeling of riding together was too wonderful: pressed flush to his rival's back, one arm around his middle as his thighs gripped the other. Today there had been no fighting, so in the absence of the sweat of hard work, Yukimura's own natural musk mixed with the leather of his jacket and left the dragon a bit more enraptured than he would like to admit. The wind lifted his hair from his face in a way that he welcomed after a long day. His favorite machine hummed familiarly beneath them, and signs and trees whipped past at a speed that was almost at his standards. This was bliss.

They hit a bump in the road and Masamune's grip tightened instinctively. On what happened to be Yukimura's peck. Yukimura's extremely toned peck. That was DEFINITELY something he wanted to feel more of, so groping Yukimura's chest it was. The undignified squeak that followed only encouraged Masamune, who focused his efforts on teasing Yukimura's already perk nipple through his white shirt.

"Masamune-dono! Such actions will lead to..!" But the sputtering warrior's pleas didn't stop his rival.

"If you're worried about losing control, stop the bike and pull over already." Internally he was bemoaning that one of his hands was unusable; he would love to have a hand on his rival's thigh or on the other nipple. His mouth was still quite mobile though, and he immediately made use of it, whispering the next part into the other's ear. "Or do you want to try and stop me?"

Masamune could feel the shiver of excitement that passed through Yukimura's body.

By this point, they were far out from the lit roads of the city and instead in the dense forest that surrounded Kai. Even if they stopped, no one would see them here. And so stop they did. Of course that's when Masamune's assault began in earnest.

Only having one hand to work with was inconvenient, but he wasn't about to be hindered by it. Pulling Yukimura's shirt up to expose the lean muscles beneath turned out to be no problem at all. What to do with the shirt, however, posed a different problem. As he paused to think, nibbling complacently on his rival's shoulder, the solution came in the form of the loud gasp that escaped from the other's throat. Of course! How could he forget about Sanada's big mouth? 

"Hold onto this for me, will you?" He pulled the edge of the shirt up so it reached the other's face. "You wouldn't want us to wake up the whole forest, UNDERSTAND?" In all honesty, Masamune didn't give a damn who they bothered; Sanada's noise level only showed his sheer passion, and that was incredibly hot and worth bragging about. But the goddamn shirt was in the way of his titty grabbing session, so into Yukimura's mouth it went. After a moment of reluctance (Yukimura probably felt the same way about the sound as Masamune did.), he accepted the fabric into his mouth where he gritted it between his teeth. Damn, they really could not have come up with a better set up than this. The dragon was hard and hungry already and they had barely only started.

"KEEP UP," he hummed into his rival's ear. Goosebumps spread along the tiger's skin, obviously anticipating the challenge. And the dragon didn't keep him waiting. Biting down hard, Masamune's mouth worked to leave the first in a series of hot hickies that left Yukimura groaning through his teeth. The exposed chest was not left unattended either. A hand callused from handlebars and swords danced lightly around tense pink nipples. He was so fucking sensitive here--just this much had his hips buckling and his fingers curling tightly around the motorcycle's handlebars. 

Time to turn up the heat.

The hand slid down painfully slowly, tracing muscles and then the thin lines of Yukimura's hips before unbuckling his belt. Though previously squeezed shut with pleasure, the tiger's eyes snapped open immediately. His surprised and desperate groan came out garbled by clenched teeth. God, Yukimura's reactions were everything he wanted and more. But dragons were nothing if not greedy and he slid his hand down past that red belt to grasp the next thing that would leave his rival writhing in pleasure.

Of course, it would be this very moment that Yoichi would choose to show up.

"Hittō! Hittō!!" 

His (obnoxious and tacky but nevertheless useful) scooter's arrival came with its usual high-pitched whine. He pulled the vehicle over in the forest in front of them, speaking with an air of frustration as he did. "You aren't supposed to be out driving yet!" He turned to look over his shoulder. "Kojūrō-san noticed your bike missing and sent me out to look--" But the words died in his throat. From this angle, the sight that greeted him wasn't Masamune's back (covered with his extremely rad jacket) but rather Yukimura's front. The light from the headlamps left dramatic shadows in every dip and curve of muscle. More importantly though, the dragon's arm, still firmly planted in the tiger's pants, was obviously visible. An awkward silence deafened the scene.

Only the head of Team Dokugan seemed unaffected as he pulled off Yukimura's neck with a wet plop. "I wasn't driving--it was Sanada here--so you can tell Kojūrō to PISS OFF." He glared from over the patchwork of hickies he had left behind him, and slid his arm up around Yukimura's waist so he could snuggle up possessively. They were in the middle of the woods for goddamn sake and his fucking mother of a retainer still managed to cock block.

"H- Hittō??!" Yoichi seemed frozen in a state of shock. (Yukimura also hadn't moved, his shirt tightly between his teeth still. He was getting warmer though; had his blush deepened?) Masamune did not have time for this.

"Yoichi, what is it?"

"I-I thought!!" He stuttered once more before throwing up and accusing hand and pointing at his leader. "I thought you liked boobs!!"

Masamune tsked at the boy and brought up his hand to grope at the tiger's pecs. There were so supple and firm but still seemed to squish slightly under his fingers. "I love boobs." He paused to tease a pink nipple. "Sanada has some of the most amazing ones I've ever seen." He grinned aggressively from over his rival's shoulder. "Now, I'm BUSY, Yoichi! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Yoichi, who's English vocabulary consisted only of "party" and various curse words (all learned from Masamune, of course), most certainly did not understand. But orders were orders, and he simply nodded numbly before kicking his bike back to life. Though the crickets chirped loudly around them, the tiger and dragon sat in silence until the whine from Yoichi's scooter had a but disappeared. 

Sanada, however, did not have the capacity to remain that way for long.

As soon it became obvious that Yoichi was gone, he stood up with a shout that all but shook the forest. The T-shirt end flew from his mouth and stuck halfway up his torso. It was ridiculous but still somehow attractive. Or might have been if not for the fact that his rival had been completely unable to see it.

Of course, Masamune could handle Yukimura's sudden movement. Or rather, he would have if he had been in top shape. Wounds as they were, he lost his balance tumbled off the side of his bike in the stupidest way possible. He lay half on the ground with one leg still stretched up on the side of the motorcycle and one arm clutched around his wounded side as he hissed out a curse. In this moment, be looked like a huge idiot.

Fortunately for him though, his rival happened to be a bigger idiot. "YOU BEHAVE DISHONORABLY, TO PERFORM SUCH ACTIONS WHILE WE WERE IN FRONT OF THE YOUNG YOICHI-DONO!" He hadn't noticed that Masamune had fallen off the motorcycle yet. "I MUST ADMIT THAT I FOUND THEM TRULY STIMULATING THOUGH, AND CANNOT HOLD MYSELF BACK ANY LONGER--" With this he turned around, only to finally notice that Masamune wasn't entirely behind him anymore. The latter managed to half sit up, but it was obvious that such actions had taken some struggle from the way he favored his left side. The color all but drained from Yukimura's face. In mere seconds he was up and had scooped the dragon into his arms (much to the dragon's frustration). After a bit of struggle, the two wound up back on the bike--Yukimura's back against the speed dial and gas gauge as Masamune sat firmly on his lap with an incredible smirk on his face. 

After losing face earlier, his desires to show off had only multiplied. He would burn a different image into Yukimura's mind. Rocking his hips forward slowly, he ground himself up against the still hard tiger. Of course he loved the moan that followed, but it was far from enough. He leaned forward so he could grip the bike's handlebars.

"I may not be able to ride my bike in this state, but I sure as hell can ride you."

He didn't expect Yukimura to get the innuendo, but two hands hot as fire were on him immediately, groping and pulling him closer. "Masamune-dono..." The tiger all but growled before kissing him roughly. Oh fuck yeah, this is exactly what Masamune had been hoping for. Except, something seemed off--Yukimura's touches lacked their usual intensity. Was his rival holding back?

"Sanada!" Breathless though they were, Masamune pushed the words through his teeth. "ALL OR NOTHING! You had better not be going easy on me!" But it was obvious that the tiger cub worried about inflicting further damage and re-opening his wounds. 

"It is my deepest desire to be whole with you at our full strengths Masamune-dono!" The tiger was obviously conflicted about it though.

"WHAT’S? Surely you can move carefully enough. You’re saying you can’t match me, Sanada?" 

Yukimura's eyes widened.

A challenge?

"Inexperienced in these affairs though I may be, this Yukimura can most certainly perform such a feat." Those amber eyes all but glowed in response. His grip on Masamune's hips tightened as the air around him tensed. 

"Oh, and why don't you show me?" His characteristic smirk claimed his face. 

"Your challenge is accepted, Masamune-dono." The hunger that vibrated off the tiger warmed him to the very core. "I shall be honored to partake in you this evening." And as he said it, his hands roamed--one palming Masamune through his jeans while the other fingered his ass pointedly. The dragon could only curse and grin.

This was definitely his rival all right.

Ripping off each other's pants and then prepping Masamune had been a lot more awkward than they had both originally hoped for, but once he had settled firmly on Sanada's dick, none of that mattered anymore. The receiving end felt so different. But at his slightest movement, a low moan escaped his rival's mouth and fingers dug deep into his back. So perhaps things really weren't that different at all. Sanada made every inch of him hot. The sturdy erection squeezing into him only made the heat all the worse. The raw smell of their leather jackets, the oil from his motorcycle, the crisp tang from the forest, and the deep musk from the tiger--Masamune probably could have gotten off from just the smells alone.

He was so far from done with Sanada though. 

Leaning forward slightly, he caught one handlebar with his right hand. The familiar feeling of plastic and metal was relished almost as much as the way Yukimura's hips suddenly bucked beneath him. 

Oh god, this angle was good.

His own dick pushed up against Sanada's hard abs--precum smeared up and down them as he bounced up and down on Yukimura's cock at a slow pace. Even just this reduced the other to moans and gasps. Each slow shift of Masamune's hips seemed to strike him to his very core. The tiger's fingernails dragged slow lines down the other's back as he attempted to keep himself in check. 

Oh, god, what would this feel like if the two of them were going at it with full strength?

He wanted to know what it felt like to have the tiger pound into him with everything he had.

He needed to know.

His pace quickened. Each bounce had him fucking himself harder on Sanada's throbbing cock. Just like that, god. His right hand twisted his handlebar instinctively. If the engine had been running, he would be revving it right now. His ass was so goddamn full.

But it wasn't enough.

He needed all the fire that Yukimura had to give. And it looked like Yukimura wasn't alone in that. With each gasp that escaped from Masamune's throat, the tiger felt his own control slipping little by little. His hips had been moving in time with his rival, but now they started to push the pace, shoving up to meet Masamune as he pushed himself down. He needed all of him. 

His steady shoving quickly escalated into rough thrusts, and despite all his worries about the other's injuries, the feeling of Masamune's ass clenching him tightly as he bounced him up and down was all too good. But it was far from over. He paused to take a deep breath before shoving his hips up with all his might. A startled but deep moan escaped from the dragon as his right hand suddenly flew to Yukimura, gripping his back firmly. He was in so deep. The thrusts continued relentlessly, shaking him to the very core.

"S-Sanada-" he somehow managed between gasps. Oh god, this was too good. 

"M-masa-mune," came the desperate response. Eyes squeezed shut and face burrowed into the other's shoulder, Yukimura thrust with every fiber of his being. He wouldn't stop until they were both completely satisfied. His whole being hummed with Masamune.

Dragging one more set of red lines down the other's back, Masamune shoved down hard. The two met, as always, in a clash that left them both vibrating.

"Shit!" And that was the only warning before they both came hard. Their visions flashed with stars and white. It was all over in an instant. An incredibly satisfying instant that left his insides sticky and warm, as his whole body humming pleasantly.

The fingernails digging into his back changed to soft fingers that pulled him close. Of course, he accepted the invitation without second thought; his body drooped immediately on to his rival's. The warmth from Sanada was greatly appreciated as his skin began to cool. Even taking his now aching side into consideration, he hadn't been this comfortable in a while.

"MISSION SUCCESS. We're definitely doing this again, Sanada."

His rival just snorted in response.

****

The whole ride home, Date Masamune practically radiated smugness. Despite his injuries (which had definitely reopened in some places), he had ridden his bike AND fucked his rival. It had been a successful day by his standards. With his right arm wrapped tightly around Yukimura's waist, he cuddled close with a possessive smirk. He propped his chin on the other's shoulder, enjoying the night breeze. Everything was perfect.

Not even to the presence of their retainers waiting for them in the parking lot could spoil his mood. Sasuke and Kojūrō stood side by side, respectively exhausted and pissed. The older of the two had his mouth pulled shut in a tight line. Masamune would have wondered if the retainer had gotten a new wrinkle since he saw him last, if not for the fact that he was doing his best not to wobble as he dismounted the bike. Riding Yukimura had been AMAZING but he was gonna be sore in the morning. Had it been this bad for the tiger the last time they had done it? No regrets either way. He smirked at Kojūrō, far too pleased with himself.

Before the frustrated retainer could respond to his Lord's insolence though, Sasuke put a steady hand on his shoulder.

"Welcome home, you two big idiots." Masamune smirked all the harder, while Yukimura wilted slightly, suddenly aware that they had been a bit too reckless. "We'll save the lectures for the morning, but don't worry, we won't forget." He smiled in a way that was just as menacing as Kojūrō's firmest glares. "First though," here the ninja looked between the two of them, wrinkling his nose slightly. "You two definitely need a bath."

Yukimura went scarlet.

***

Not even bothering to close the fusuma behind him, Yukimura headed straight for his futon and all but collapsed with a happy sigh. His skin (barely concealed by the yukata that all but fell off his shoulders), was practically steaming after his bath. Sasuke had left them out snacks and even kept the bath water hot. Nothing could beat a hot bath after a long day. He could probably fall asleep like this.

And probably would have if not for the knock on his door frame.

"Yo Sanada." Similarly clothed in a loose yukata, Masamune leaned against the door frame with his usual smirk. He cradled a pillow under one arm. "Mind if I CRASH?"

Yukimura shot up with a bright smile, quickly beckoning the dragon inside.

He should have known better though, because despite his best efforts, neither of them ended up sleeping very much that night.

From the rest of Team Dokugan’s stay at Kai, the tiger and the dragon were banned from spending alone time together. 

End


End file.
